


Telling Amita

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [29]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Charlie tells Amita about Colby.





	Telling Amita

**Title:** Telling Amita **  
Characters:** Charlie, Amita **  
Rating:** PG, FRK+ **  
Summary:**   Charlie tells Amita about Colby. **  
Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author! **  
 **A/N:** ** Thanks to my betas.  


 

**Telling Amita—** ****

Charlie wiped sweaty hands on his pants and pushed open the door to Amita’s office.

She gave him a bright smile.“Hey!Haven’t seen you around!” 

“No, I’ve been kinda … distracted.We haven’t been hanging around … for a while.”

“I’ve noticed,” Amita said wryly, then added gently, “I know the kidnapping really affected you.” 

“It was that, but even before …”Charlie cleared his throat.“I’ve met someone.”

Amita’s face went stiff.“Oh.” 

“I’m sorry.I didn’t mean for it to happen, believe me.”

“Someone…” She visibly swallowed.“Someone I know?” 

“Yeah, actually.”He dropped his head and looked at her through his lashes.“A guy.”

Amita blinked.“What?” 

“A guy,” he repeated.

Amita’s face grew red.“You mean, all that time that we were … that I was … you never thought it appropriate to tell me you’re _gay_?” 

“I didn’t know,” Charlie mumbled.

“How can you not know?”she snapped. 

“You know that I have trouble interpreting feelings, especially my own, so I always went with the most statistically-likely state.It wasn’t until I fell in love that I figured it out.Maybe that’s why you and I …”

“Never really got anywhere?”Amita sighed.“Maybe so.I guess I should be glad to know that it wasn’t some defect on my part.” 

“No, no,” Charlie said hastily.“You’re really wonderful and smart and pretty and—”

“Female.” 

“Quite,” Charlie said with a hopeful smile.“Still friends?”

“That’s asking a bit much, don’t you think?”Amita rubbed her eyes. 

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Yeah.” 

There was an awkward pause.

“So who is it?” she asked. 

“Colby.”

“ _Colby?_ ”Amita began to giggle, then to laugh hysterically. “C-C-Colby!” __

With a forced smile, Charlie edged out of the office and hurried down the hall, Amita’s laughter following behind him.

 


End file.
